


Puppy Tails - Jag

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cars, Depression, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a bit down, John thinks of ways to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Jag

Sherlock sat, staring at his bare feet on the coffee table despondent as John placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. 

“Do you want to tell me what the matter is?” John asked as he sat down next to Sherlock. He’d been like it the entire morning, ever since he’d read his email. 

“No.” Sherlock replied sniffing slightly obviously upset about something.

“How can I cheer you up then, it hurts to see you like this?” John said trying to be as accommodating as possible.

“There’s nothing you could do.” Sherlock replied laying back on the sofa.

“What about a snuggle from Gladstone?” John asked. Sherlock shook his head in response, John sighed. He really was going to have to pull out the big guns if a snuggle from Gladstone didn’t work. The only problem was of course, that John didn’t know what was better than a smoosh from his puppy.

“Well the only thing I know would definitely cheer you up would be a good murder. But being as we don’t have a case and I am certainly not making one for you, that’s out of the picture.” John started as Sherlock sighed and covered his hand with his eyes. “Uhm, lets watch Dr Who, no that’s my thing. Criminal minds and you can point out all the obvious mistakes.” Sherlock remained unmovable. “A walk, a run, swimming? Paragliding? Funny animal videos on Youtube? Shooting range? Uhhh… cleaning the flat?” Sherlock let out a long sad sigh. “Ok, ok I’m thinking, pogo jumping? Horse riding? Anderson teasing? Sex on the bonnet of Mycroft’s new Jag?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s that noise?” Greg asked nudging Mycroft awake. “It’s coming from the garage.” Mycroft grumbled and snuggled back into his pillow. “Ok, I’ll go and check. I hope the bloody cat’s not trapped in there again.” Greg took his gun out of the bedside table and made his way to the garage door. He swiftly swung the door open and pointed his weapon right at the two naked men doing the dirty on his husbands brand new Jag.

“Piss off!” Sherlock groaned as Greg turned around and slammed the door.

“For god sake.” Greg grumbled making his way back to bed.

“Mwha was it?” Mycroft mumbled as Greg slipped into bed behind him, spooning him.

“You don’t want to know, but you may need to have the Jag properly valeted tomorrow.” Greg replied as he kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck and settled in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit depressed myself today, hence the depressive fic. But the writing always cheers me up. So appart from sore eyes I'm cured :)


End file.
